


на дно

by orphan_account



Category: T-Ara
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пока.<br/>пока не скажу пока,<br/>тщетно выход искать ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	на дно

в комнате трое. хёмин, ынджон, джиён. это как-то привычно уже. одна плачет в уголке, другая смотрит в окно (ищет ответы в лицах прохожих), третья изучает пустоту вокруг себя. и попробуй, угадай, кто из них кто, если не видишь. они втроем упали. на дно.  
на дно.  
на  
дно.  
на дно ли?

\- расскажи мне о том, что было вчера.  
\- не могу вспомнить.  
\- мы теряем ее, хёмин.

/- мы теряемся втроем/

у джиён руки в точечных ожогах. наверное, чаще всех плачет именно она. ей больно. невыносимо. но почти приятно. противоречиво.  
ынджон целует ее, целует отпечатки сигарет, вдыхая никотин. и это действительно почти приятно. только хёмин тянет их двоих к себе, в свои темные воды. джиён не может не плакать, ынджон не может не молчать. у них одна смерть на троих.  
хёмин мажет губами по их душам, а на сердце танцуют столетние скелеты. о прошлом никто не думает, в будущее никто не смотрит. никакого настоящего у них нет. было, но уже нет. джиён прячет лицо в чужих руках, ынджон пускает оставшиеся чувства по ветру.

 _пока._  
пока не скажу пока,  
тщетно выход искать.

душит.  
душат.  
душатся.  
джиён тут так плохо, так плохо, так плохо. у нее тушь по щекам течет, растаявшим снегом. у нее внутри ржавые цепи. ей кажется, что она гаснет. ынджон что-то шепчет на ухо. в ее словах пепел. хёмин пьет кофе, сваренный из их не_отношений. джиён хочет спрятаться. квартирка - комната раз, комната два, ванная, кухня, балкон, кладовка. ынджон любит запираться на балконе. хёмин ищет пристанище в ванной. иногда ее кровь вытекает из-под двери, как вода из-под не закрученного крана. и это для них нормально. джиён чувствует себя не то лишней, не то никем. джиён - куколка. джиён на ниточках висит. но никто не дергает. ниточки рвут грубо и новых не дают.  
падает.  
падают.

 _я стал(а) частью мира, от которого меня воротит.  
в голове - каша, под ногами - болото_.

ынджон прячется в ночи. хёмин шьет себе утро. джиён пытается жить днем. у них нет общего времени, только минуты/только вечности.  
ынджон целует плечи хёмин, ынджон кусает губы джиён. приятно/больно, больно/приятно. кому как. зачем и что дальше. ни одна из них не думает. они - одно целое, которое плавится. они - одно целое, которое делает тщетные попытки распутаться и найти себя. хёмин это не нужно, ынджон нравится на дне, джиён терпит. все в порядке. не все в порядке. не в порядке все. кто-то смеется, кто-то рыдает, кто-то безразличен, кто-то безлик. хёмин рисует на запястьях джиён мертвые слова мертвым языком, ынджон моргает в замедленной съемке. где начало, где конец. они - одно целое.  
целое.  
целое ли?  
целое.  
целое  
(?)

кто-то что-то знает. кто-то что-то не знает.  
хёмин любит только джиён, ынджон почти все равно, джиён любит обеих. все сложно. надо что-то решать, что-то менять. надо, чтобы кто-то что-то понял. понимать не хочется. понимать не нужно. они прячутся глубоко в себе, в своем дне. ни одна не ищет свет. лишь джиён изредка включает старый фонарик по ночам. вокруг темно, внутри темно, рядом темно.  
у хёмин черные волосы-вороны, у хёмин один глаз синий, другой - карий. она похожа на дочь смерти. у ынджон обкусанные губы, у ынджон заставший во мраке взгляд. джиён слушает музыку их тишины. джиён утопает. не так приятно/не так больно. ночью горят улицы. с ними вместе можно гореть, если есть желание. откуда оно будет, если желания жить уже нет. нет же?  
кто-то продолжает смеяться.  
ведь так смешно.  
так смешно.  
смешно.  
смешно.  
не смешно.

у хёмин крестик болтается на груди. джиён думает, что это маятник. джиён думает, что это гипноз. хёмин стучит кофейной ложкой по чашке. какой-то предсмертный бой колоколов. у младшей взрываются внутренности.  
их всех надо восстановить. надо, но никто не будет.  
ынджон сегодня с ними нет.

ынджон выступает в клубе. она пением зарабатывает на жизнь. иногда ей помогает хёмин. у них сорванные голоса. весь хрусталь давно раскрошился и валяется под батареями ребер. хёмин любит блюз, ынджон любит все, что может спеть. вот так и живут.

\\\

джиён знакомится с ними осенью. все знакомства всегда происходят осенью. особенное время года. депрессивное, дождливое, серое. место встречи - картинная выставка. джиён не помнит, что она там видела и что могло ей понравиться. были только ынджон и хёмин - две худенькие черненькие тени, не вписывающиеся в яркую палитру осени и того места. еще были взгляды. пронзающие и разрывающие вены. тогда это было приятно.  
\- вы кто?  
\- те, кем ты нас видишь.  
\- костлявые руки смерти?  
\- возможно.  
а темная матушка собирала опавшие листья, чтобы потом размельчить их и высыпать в кофе. в кофе, который всегда пьет хёмин.  
джиён смеялась.  
тихо.

/у них в квартире есть одна картина с той выставки. девочка со стульчиком, а рядом черная тень и белые точки света.  
девочка со стульчиком осталась, тени никуда и никогда не денутся, но света все еще нет/

 _жеманная музыка многопосещаемых галерей_.

ынджон приглашает в клуб. осень подъедает их. хёмин темнее, чем в первый раз. джиён, кажется, страшно, чуть-чуть, но страшно. в клубе гниют обыкновенные люди, на сцене гниют ынджон и хёмин. голоса ломаются почти на каждой ноте. в этом есть свое очарование. джиён восхищена. сигаретный дым туманом обволакивает поющих девушек. самая младшая задыхается в кашле, ее легкие разлагаются быстрее, чем жвачка в желудке.  
хёмин подмигивает ей. смерть устремляет на нее свой взор. в горле джиён что-то царапается. тени сгущаются. последний свет уходит искать других - живых - людей. песни люкке ли барабанят по сердцу. ынджон тонет в акустике, хёмин разными глазами подает сигналы. к отступлению?  
джиён делает вдох.  
выдох уходит в чужие губы.

 _воспоминания как смола стекают тропами памяти,  
рубцуя и вырубая с корнями_.

у хёмин есть тату. оно простое, абсолютно, но-  
у хёмин есть тату  
d e a d  
и на этом все.  
джиён почти понимает.

ынджон любит, когда капли воска попадают на кожу. горячо. она снимает запекшиеся корочки, и улыбка едва касается ее губ. ынджон редко можно увидеть улыбающейся, но в такие моменты в ней просыпаются хоть какие-то эмоции. джиён часто наблюдает за этим.  
хёмин обнимает со спины, не обращая внимания на ынджон, целует в шею, наслаждаясь реакцией младшей, и хмыкает, смотря на пламя свечи. джиён сцепляет руки в замок на руках хёмин и не может оторваться от горящего пятнышка около запястья ынджон. огонь лижет их сердца. почему-то безумно хочется чиркнуть спичкой и спалить весь дом.  
хёмин обнимает еще крепче.  
у джиён внутри что-то надрывается.  
ынджон сдирает с рук слои воска/кожи.  
нормально.  
все нормально.  
не все  
нормально.

 _лучше наших с тобой объятий_  
пространственная свобода и одиночества пустота.

\- у нее закончилась душа.  
\- разве она может закончиться?  
\- она похожа на кока-колу. ты платишь один доллар, выпиваешь и остается что? правильно. железная/стеклянная банка. но и она попадает в мусорное ведро.  
\- ее душа на свалке?  
\- ынджон там уже давно.

/мертвые души/

\- как вы познакомились?  
\- в университете.  
\- вы учились вместе?  
\- нет, мы прогуливали жизнь.

\- давно поете?  
\- в чем можно исчислять время?  
\- в чем угодно.  
\- тогда мы поем со дня своей смерти.

_чего бы я хотел(а) больше -  
рассвета или собственного расстрела звуками сходящихся вдруг ладошек?_

/- нам лучше не открывать ртов.  
\- а что будет?  
\- еще один конец/

\\\

джиён - это девочка без истории. ей всего девятнадцать, она учится на первом курсе филологического и, кажется, страдать для нее бессмысленное времяпровождение. но что это такое? это все было до. а потом ее душа нашла свое дно - дно банки с напитком кока-кола. там пусто, безумно пусто. джиён выпили. вот только, когда? это тот вопрос, у которого ответ есть и одновременно его нет.  
джиён болеет.  
джиён слишком долго болеет.  
болезнь на троих опять.  
себя не существует больше. раз, два, три. все еще одно целое. целое ли? джиён теперь не важно. она пьет кофе вместе с хёмин с ее чашки, стучит ложечкой по столу и смотрит никуда. ынджон сидит рядышком, выводит пальцами узоры по промерзшему окну. у хёмин в легких слезы ее матушки смерти. все по-прежнему нормально.  
нормально.  
нор-маль-но.  
ли?

 _между мной и могилой только собственная смерть_.

ынджон закрывает глаза.  
закрывается вселенная.  
ее сожженные в воске руки дрожат. ынджон нервно танцует в центре комнаты. кто-то включил тишину. кто-то включил лампу-лаву кислотно-зеленого оттенка. он так не вписывается в их настроение. он так не вписывается в их кривые улыбки. джиён снова восхищена. то, как ынджон двигается без музыки. у нее музыка в каждом шаге. хёмин сидит у ног джиён, смотрит на нее снизу вверх и восхищается больше, чем младшая, наблюдающая за ынджон. маленькая девочка с огромными глазами-небесами (воспаленными/в крови) слишком прекрасна, слишком для этого мира, слишком для этих двух мертвых душ. ей еще не поздно уйти и вернуться к жизни, которая лучше.  
а есть ли что-то лучше, чем?  
для джиён уже ничего.  
только танцующая в безмолвии ынджон и хёмин с ее умирающими воронами.  
(true love?)

\- вы когда-нибудь любили по-настоящему?  
\- как это?  
\- как я люблю вас.

/ынджон молчит.  
хёмин сжирает себя изнутри/

\- а можно ли влюбляться каждый день?  
\- в разных людей?  
\- нет, в одних и тех же.

/ынджон снова молчит. воск покрывает все ее тело.  
хёмин обнимает джиён до потери сознания.  
кажется, все ясно, да?/

 _поцелуем холодных трясин  
трогали время на ощупь_.

 _а страдания, они ничего не построили, как их не преподноси.  
плачь молча, плачь там, где этого не будет видно_.

они снова в клубе. душно, жарко, дымно. джиён привыкла. она иногда подпевает, если знает песню. коктейли противные на вкус, но одуряют голову через три бокала цветной смеси. джиён смотрит и слушает. смотрит туманными глазами. слушает внимательно. хёмин сегодня поет лучше обычного, смысла в ее словах больше. ынджон поет и, кажется, не дышит. перманентно плохо. джиён замечает то, что хочет.  
на улице холодно. воздух обжигает. в легких вулкан. руки у ынджон восковые. руки у хёмин теплые и родные. джиён все равно любит обеих.  
у нее все просто, ей легко.  
джиён еще не сгнила.  
не сгорела.  
живая.

/ей надо бежать/

поздно. 

матушка смерть скребет сломанными ногтями по грудной клетке. ребра хрустят, ребра трещат. джиён понимает, что ей это нравится. до одури. ынджон давит на нее своей грустью. хёмин не давит - раздавливает чувствами.  
кто теперь мертв?

 _я хочу замереть, встать, приглядеться, посмотреть,  
что осталось там, где-то, запрятанным в сердце_. 

\\\

в комнате трое. хёмин, ынджон, чжиён. это как-то привычно уже. одна плачет в уголке, другая смотрит в окно (ищет ответы в лицах прохожих), третья изучает пустоту вокруг себя. и попробуй, угадай, кто из них кто, если не видишь. они втроем упали. на дно.  
на дно.  
на  
дно.  
на дно ли?


End file.
